


Little Goblin

by Wicked42



Series: Gwenvid Week 2018 [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gwen isn't impressed, Implied Child Abuse, Implied animal abuse, Max gets a pet, but not literally its a sphinx cat after all, the perfect nuclear family gets a little bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/pseuds/Wicked42
Summary: Gwen comes home to find out that Max and David have adopted a cat while she was gone. And not just any cat... a sphinx cat. Straight from the depths of Hell.Entry #5 of Gwenvid Week!Prompt: Community AppreciationBased onMister Honeynuts' awesome headcanon!!





	Little Goblin

“What. The fuck. Is that?”

David, from his position on the floor, spun, gasping happily. “ _Gwen_! You’re so early. We were going to come pick you up—”

But Gwen wasn’t listening to his rambling. Key lowering to her side, the apartment door wide open behind her, her eyes were glued to the… alien… _thing_ … on the carpet. It was poised between David’s knees and Max’s face, dressed in what looked like a fluffy pink sweater. When Max rolled a red yarn ball across the floor, it meowed—a cat? Fuck, no, it looked more like a tiny, wrinkly goblin—leapt after it, claws extended for the yarn kill.

David pushed to his feet and took Gwen’s suitcase.

Which was good, because she was about two seconds from dropping it. Her jaw was unhinged, and even when David pecked her cheek and murmured, “Welcome home, babe,” she couldn’t quite move.

“What the fuck—” she said, recoiling when the goblin turned piercing golden eyes on her. “Oh, god, it’s looking at me.”

“Trix,” Max said.

She glanced at David’s adopted son, cocking an eyebrow. “What?”

“Her name is Trix,” Max repeated, haughtily. The kid looked… less bitchy than usual. A soft smile even played on his lips when the goblin—thing—pushed its tiny head against his hand, abandoning the yarn ball to get some quality loving.

Maybe if it had been loved like that in _Hell_ , it wouldn’t look so much like beef jerky.

Gwen gaped at it, at them, at the general absurdity of this scene. “When did—why would—what the fuck, David?” She turned an accusing gaze on her boyfriend, who was grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Surprise?”

“Jesus. What, I can’t leave you two alone for three _days_ without you adopting the antagonist from _Alien_?”

Max huffed. “She’s a kitten, Gwen. Christ, calm the fuck down.”

David laughed nervously. “You—You don’t like her?”

 _Like her_? Gwen… well, Gwen actually loved cats. The aloof nature, the bipolar personalities, the general disdain with which they regarded the world. But David was a dog person. And Gwen always kind of assumed, based on how he treated the platypus, that Max couldn’t give two shits about Earth’s lesser creatures.

Pets had never been a discussion… especially after the parakeet incident.

Her eyelids lowered suspiciously. “Is this for another ‘class project’?” The air quotes made Max roll his eyes. He left the cat— _goblin_ —alone to push to his feet, stuffing his hands into his hoodie’s pocket.

“Why? Hoping Trix is only temporary?”

She was about to retort that, yes, obviously it would be temporary, that they couldn’t _have_ a cat, that it was a decades-long responsibility Max couldn’t begin to fathom, one David didn’t need to handle. That there was a reason they’d gotten rid of the parakeet after just a weekend. That pets took _planning_.  

But Max’s cold tone made Gwen pause. She’d have to be an idiot to miss the flash in Max’s bright green eyes, the warning scowl, the way he scuffed the carpet as Trix the Goblin went back to batting that ball of yarn.

This wasn’t about the cat.

Beside her, David fidgeted, his tone soft and sad. “We… ah, we found her in a dumpster. Out by Max’s school. She was hungry and cold and—and gosh, Gwen, we couldn’t just leave her there.”

Gwen’s eyes slid to Max, who was studiously ignoring her now. His gaze had dropped to the carpet, but his lips were set in an angry line, his jaw clenched as he stared at the cat.

The cat no one wanted. The one abandoned without a care, neglected, unfed, unloved.

Now, where had she heard _that_ story before?

With quiet contemplation, she left David’s side to kneel beside the creature. It was small, maybe the size of her hand, mostly nude except for the hint of grey skin peeking past the sweater. A sweater that looked goddamn _handmade_ , and suddenly she imagined Max cradling this thing in a warm blanket while David put knitting camp to good use. Did he pick the color, or had Max? How about her name, Trix?

Heart clenching for the days she’d already missed, the bonding moments where their weird little family grew just a bit, Gwen held out her hand.

And damn it if that little goblin didn’t creep closer, sniff her fingers, and fucking _purr_.

“What do you think, Gwen?” David asked, apprehensive.

Max pursed his lips, but didn’t interject with a sarcastic comment.

Almost like he wanted to know her thoughts, too.

Gwen looked between her boys and smiled warmly, then scratched Trix behind her bat-like ears. “I mean, she’s got more wrinkles than Preston’s grandma, but… she’s pretty cute.”

David squeaked in excitement. “So we can keep her?”

“Well,” Gwen’s eyes lingered on Max, waiting until he noticed before offering a wry smirk. “We’re known for taking in strays. Far as I’m concerned, it just makes the family that much better.”

Max’s lips quirked upwards, just a bare moment of connection, a flash of understanding, before he scooped up the ball of yarn and dangled it in front of Trix’s yellow eyes. The kitten meowed and batted at it as Max said, “Good, because she’s not going anywhere. Even if you didn’t like her.”

Gwen pushed to her feet, swallowing a laugh as she ruffled Max’s hair. “I wouldn’t have expected anything else. Did you guys make dinner, or what?”

And life went on.  

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Based on [Mister Honeynuts' awesome headcanon!! ](https://mister-honeynuts.tumblr.com/post/177495733355/listen-david-would-obviously-inevitably-end-up)
> 
> Seriously, go read her stuff; it's AMAAAZING. Thanks for creating AWESOME content, you rockstar! <3 
> 
> Another special thanks to our Gwenvid Week hosts, who are equally amazing!! So happy this week has given us Gwenvid fans such AWESOME content to appreciate for the next year! :D


End file.
